


My Mum and Dad

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Blaise Zabini, Bisexual Lucius Malfoy, Breasts, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Issues, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipples, POV Blaise Zabini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Blaise had never realized there were mums and dads that could love him in every way a man needed.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959394
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	My Mum and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the HP Daddy Mini Fest: BINGO! on Tumblr. Because I can not turn down an excuse for smut drabbles.
> 
> This threesome totally just popped out of no where with a conversation about dom Lucius. Now I have a one shot I'm in desperate need to write with this ship! Hope you enjoy a tease! Drabbles are evil LMAO
> 
> I need ed to write something for a lazy Sunday also. Which is something I have no concept of. So what else do you do on Sundays? Relax and shag lazily? 
> 
> Square: Mummy/Daddy Dom  
> Hermione's Nook Fluff prompt: Lazy Sundays

“Come to mummy and daddy,” Narcissa said, patting the bed between her and Lucius. 

Blaise's heart rate sped up. They were both already laid out naked in waiting. Not needing to be told what else to do he took off his pants, folded them, and crawled up to the spot he had been shown. 

“You were so good for daddy today,” Lucius purred, running his hand along his naked stomach. When his fingers skated his pubes it caused his cock to twitch. 

“Daddy said Sunday brunch with the committee went well?” Narcissa asked. 

“Yes mummy,” he answered proudly. 

“I bet that was stressful darling. Here…” the beautiful older witch encouraged him to roll over to her speaking tenderly. 

His cock sprung to life doing so, and watching her lift a plump breast for him. Sighing happily Blaise took the stiff nipple into his mouth. Relaxing instantly, and nestling his head up against her chest as he sucked on it soothingly. Soon though his cock demanded more, and the witch's hand started running through his short hair while he lapped at the bud before rolling it between his lips. 

“Eager tonight are you dear?” Narcissa gasped, arching into him. 

Blaise caressed her narrow hip in agreement, sucking even more eagerly in appreciation. His cock had already started to leak, but when Lucius slipped his slick erection between his arse cheeks it throbbed for attention. 

He knew how it looked. It was incredibly erotic. They had sat up mirrors on many occasions so he would know how good he was for them. Something that caused both his heart and cock to swell with happiness.

Lucius started rocking his hips against his backside, teasing his hole as he slid up and down his crease. It had him pushing his arse out for more while trying to pull the witch closer to them both. Especially when a large hand wrapped around his cock, and began stroking him. 

They were nothing if not intense. The older Malfoy wanked him with skill. Quick relentless pumps that brought him closer to the edge with each jerk. It didn't help feeling the married couple snogging heavily above him. Feeling the love between them while making sure he was taken care of also? He groaned in pleasure. 

Lucius stopped stroking him though, and he whined at the loss. Even more so when Narcissa pulled her breast out of his mouth with a pop. Blaise looked up at the witch with what he hoped were puppy eyes. Her lips were puffy and swollen from Lucius devouring them.

“Do you want to be in mummy's cunt tonight while daddy shags you?” Lucius asked him, as he placed soft kisses down his neck.

Blaise swallowed thickly, stretching for more. The words and the treatment never failed to do him in. He never had been so wanted, loved and cared for. Draco was just going to have to get used to his daily presence. 

“Yes daddy,” Blaise answered in an excited breathless whisper. 


End file.
